


rendezvous

by hipsquare



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: During Canon, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipsquare/pseuds/hipsquare
Summary: Alone in the rebel camp, Shadow Weaver and Castaspella get up to their own business. Castaspella is in denial and Shadow Weaver likes to gracefully tease.
Relationships: Castaspella/Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 285





	rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> this is the most pwp i could ever get but i wanted to write a warm up and thought eh might as well just post it i guess? season 5 really hit us with that shadow weaver/casta, huh...
> 
> i'd love to write more plot-oriented lesbian stories with shadow weaver, she's my favorite 😢

“N — not with those… those _claws!_ You’re going to prick me!”

From between Castaspella’s vulnerably spread legs, Shadow Weaver looked up and cocked her head. Though her expression was obscured by the mask she perpetually wore on her face, Castaspella could tell that Shadow Weaver was looking at her with silent ridicule. As her head tilted, strands of loose black hair fell over her shoulders.

“I am not going to _prick_ you,” Shadow Weaver responded with a sort-of patience weaved into her smooth voice. Castaspella made a face at her and parted her lips to speak again, but Shadow Weaver instead looked back down between Castaspella’s thighs. Just as Castaspella was about to protest once more, a shiver ran up her spine when Shadow Weaver brushed the very tips of her fingers over her most sensitive place. “Trust me, will you?” Was it just Castapella, or did Shadow Weaver take on a condescending tone of voice? “I’ve had practice.”

No, it surely wasn’t just in Castaspella’s mind. Shadow Weaver sounded quite pleased with herself. Heat rushed from Castaspella’s neck to the tips of her ears, and she pouted. There was a strain in her neck from so persistently looking down at Shadow Weaver with a scowl on her face, but it seemed that Shadow Weaver was more preoccupied with what Castaspella had to offer her between her legs.

 _Practice?_ Why was Castaspella jealous at the implication that Shadow Weaver had done this with other women before her? And why would she ever trust her — _Light Spinner,_ the woman who manipulated her brother when he was only a child? That she was even in this position in the first place was a disgrace to Micah...

“Having second thoughts, Castaspella?” Shadow Weaver asked without even having looked up to assess her. Castapella’s name was nearly sweet on Shadow Weaver’s tongue. At the same time she spoke, she used her thumb to gently circle Castaspella’s tender clit to coax it out of its hood. 

The muscle underneath the skin of Castaspella’s thighs tightened up, and she resisted the urge to close her legs around Shadow Weaver’s hand. Shadow Weaver must have felt the way Castaspella’s body tightened up, for she chuckled darkly as she rubbed the pad of her thumb up and down her slick cunt — from her clit, to her lower lips, and then back up to her clit again.

“You can always leave, you know… if you really want to, that is,” Shadow Weaver challenged huskily.

The blistering warmth in Castaspella’s chest blossomed. She knew that the question from Shadow Weaver was of the purposeful kind, a question meant to affirm that Castaspella _wanted_ Shadow Weaver to continue further. “I… I will stay,” Castaspella said after a moment of delay. Shadow Weaver paused her ministrations for only a moment, and Castaspella swore that if she could see beyond that mask on Shadow Weaver’s face, she’d find a grin there. “So _you_ will continue.”

“As you say,” Shadow Weaver hummed, dragging her fingers down the flushed lips of Castaspella’s wet cunt before she spread her open. “If you had chosen to leave, _this_ would have been quite the predicament to deal with by yourself. You’re eager.”

“I am not… eager…” Castaspella huffed as Shadow Weaver’s fingers rubbed against her entrance, teasing her. 

“Relax, dear Castaspella, _relax_ ,” Shadow Weaver nearly cooed at her as she finally sunk two of her fingers inside of her. Castaspella’s walls tightened around Shadow Weaver’s long fingers, and her head at last fell back against the poor excuse for a cushion she had underneath her neck. “You’ve always been so tense.”

“S… silence!” Castaspella tried to snap, though it was more like an adorable squeak.

Shadow Weaver laughed lightly in turn.

Shadow Weaver’s words were yet another reminder of her betrayal to her family. She’d known Light Spinner back in Mystacor, and now she was here with her legs spread for the woman, allowing her to penetrate her — to fuck her, to talk down to her… and she knew that it delighted Shadow Weaver to do so.

Yet her cunt felt so perfectly good and full with Shadow Weaver inside of her. Castaspella bit her lip, and it was only when Shadow Weaver dragged her fingers out and thrusted them back in did Castaspella yelp loudly.

Shadow Weaver was clearly pleased. “Yes, that’s very good,” Shadow Weaver praised, curling her fingers inside of Castaspella to rub against her sensitive walls. She pumped them in and out of her slowly, coaxing her juices out of her. “However, you’re squirming around far too much.”

Castaspella’s eyes opened. She hadn’t even realized they were closed. She saw light behind her eyelids, and she made an irritated face. She hadn’t realized she was squirming so until Shadow Weaver just _had_ to point it out to her in all of her smugness.

“That is… your fault!” Castaspella hissed, this time barely being able to raise her head to look at Shadow Weaver. Her skin was red from chest to face and beaded in sweat droplets.

“ _My_ fault, is it?” Shadow Weaver chuckled, though she seemed to accept Castaspella’s words gracefully. “Do you want me to apologize for making you feel good? You aren’t honest with yourself, Castaspella.”

Shadow Weaver purposely fucked her fingers into Castaspella as she spoke, and Castaspella’s body trembled in response underneath her. She groaned and thrashed her head to the side, fine black hair following her motion. 

Castaspella could not respond. She simply moaned helplessly, her palms opened at her side without something to grasp onto. Her hips twitched, and so Shadow Weaver lifted her free hand to press to her hip bone, holding her in place so that she could no longer squirm as much as she was.

“Do not hold your voice back,” Shadow Weaver said, her words almost like a command. It infuriated Castaspella, that Shadow Weaver thought she could speak to her in such a manner… but those very same words sent pulses into her aching clit, neglected now by Shadow Weaver in favor of fucking her open. “It’s only us here…”

Shadow Weaver’s thumb pressed against Castaspella’s clit in what felt like the first time in forever, fingers still pressed deep within her. Castaspella’s mouth dropped open and she whined, over and over, as if set free by Shadow Weaver’s reassurance.

Her vision went from bright white to black as she came. She was sure that she screamed, and she could feel Shadow Weaver’s hand on her hip as she wildly bucked up into the air. 

Her body went limp, wetness soaked on the insides of her thighs. It was only then that Shadow Weaver pulled her fingers out of Castaspella — slowly, _deliberately._ Castaspella whimpered helplessly as she was left empty, out of breath.

Shadow Weaver spoke again. “Now isn’t that better?” Shadow Weaver asked.

Castaspella suddenly felt the weight of what she’d done collapse down on her. Her trembling legs curled inward, and she lifted her heavy body up to straighten her back, despite how weak she was. She scowled at Shadow Weaver, who was cleaning off her wet fingers with a nearby rag that was conveniently to the side of her.

“What, do you want me to thank you?”

Shadow Weaver sighed exaggeratedly. She set down the dirtied rag beside her and there it was again — her hidden smile that Castaspella could practically see, even behind the mask. It was undoubtedly wicked.

“‘Thank you’s’ are not in order,” Shadow Weaver said, picking herself up seconds after Castaspella had. She moved towards the opening of Castaspella’s tent, and her claws curled around the fabric of it before it opened. Shadow Weaver tilted her head behind her. “But do not hesitate to call on me again, Castaspella. These are stressful times for us all.”

When Shadow Weaver departed, Castaspella only wished she could think of something other than that very next time to come.


End file.
